Got to Love You
by wrestlebuddy
Summary: Clara hates Stephen, but Stephen very much loves Clara, can one night save them? PLEASE REVIEW.


"Let me go Stephen!" yelled the dark haired woman, "Let go of me!"

The fair skinned, red haired, Irishman placed the woman from his broad, muscled shoulder to the cold, concrete floor. The woman's dark brown eyes narrowed at him as she slowly walked away from him, her beige pump heels clicked against the concrete floor. She pulled down her mink, mesh one shoulder detailed dress as it rose up to the tops of her thighs while she was forced on Stephen's shoulder. She swept her long, wavy hair to side, so he fell on her right shoulder. The Irishman sighed and walked toward her, "Ah'm sorry, Clara."

She shrugged off what he said and walked toward the front door, crossing her arms as she waited for Stephen to open the door as he held the house keys. He charged to the door and opened it, Clara walked inside briskly to the living room, where she threw her light pink clutch on to the table. She tied her long hair into a messy bun and began packing her things.

The Irishman slumped into the couch and switched on the television, conveniently it was the last 20 minutes of the Ireland vs. Australia Rugby World Cup match. Stephen grinned as he happily put his feet up and enjoyed the football match. He could hear Clara creating noises upstairs; she was clinking and clattering things as she caused havoc in their bedroom. She tossed her clothes into her suitcases furiously, every now and then sniffing her nose. She walked downstairs carrying her suitcases. Stephen didn't even look up at her; his blue eyes were glued to the screen. Clara felt even more angry, she stomped her feet and marched toward him, "I'm leaving and you don't even care!"

Stephen glanced up at the fuming woman, "Where are you going?"

She gritted her teeth angrily, "I'm leaving you, can't you remember? I told you in the car. Good thing I am, you couldn't give a fuck about me. "

"Of course I want to fuck yeh" he spoke, "Yeh always look so sexy when yeh angry." This sly smirk grew on his face as his eyes searched her shapely body.

She frowned at him, "I said you couldn't give a fuck about me. You're not even listening to me now. I'm talking to a big, muscled ghost!"

His large arms grabbed her from behind and wrapped around her waist, "Would a ghost be able to do this?" he spoke in her ear. Stephen then softly placed kisses on her caramel skin, around her shoulder then the side of her neck.

Clara broke from his grasp, still angry at him. "Stephen, why do you have to take everything as a joke?" She lowered her head, sighing sadly.

Stephen regretted making her upset, he placed his hands on her cheeks and her brown eyes flickered up to him. "Clara, why do yeh need to take everything so seriously?"

"Because I gave up a lot to be with you!" she exclaimed, "I've left my family, my friends, my job... everything for you. Because I love you with everything in my heart, I've left everything just so I could be with you and you can't do one thing for me?"

"It's complicated" he muttered.

"How is it complicated? It's just one simple thing I wanted from you and you just have to be a stubborn asshole. I just can't be living with you anymore if you can't do this for me" she said.

"So this is it? Yeh going to leave me forever?"

Her eyes looked glossy as she got one good look at him before she walked away. She took in his vibrant, red hair, his facial hair which she thought was so sexy, his spicy cologne and the way he would dress. She loved how he would a dress shirt and then pair it with a vest. He would top it off with a tie that would be wrapped over his collar and then tucked underneath his vest. She wasn't sure if she could do it, walk outside of their home without hesitating to look back but if Stephen wasn't going to change then why should she? "Yes Stephen, I'm leaving you."

Stephen smirked, "Ah before yeh go Clara, I wanted to give yeh something to remember me by?"

She looked at him confused, "What?"

Stephen placed his hands around her waist and stared into her eyes, she looked dazed as his face came closer. His large hand grabbed her jaw and he launched his lips to hers. She refused him at first but she slowly accepted it and she grabbed his red hair roughly, she knew he always loved it when she was rough with him. She could feel his tongue exploring her mouth as she guided it around hers; she sucked on his tongue with every kiss he gave her. She grabbed onto his dark navy tie toward the large sofa and pushed him on to the leather material. He grinned as she fell on top of him, her arms on either side of his head pinning him down on the couch. She straddled onto his lap as he sat up on his elbows. He watched as she unzipped the back of her dress and pulled it over her head and threw it on the floor. He gaped hungrily as he licked his lips at her strapless black lace corset and laced underwear. She placed her hands onto his chest and pulled his tie over his head and threw it on the floor. She undid his vest and threw it with the other clothes. She could see how much he enjoyed her taking over, she then placed her hand near his crotch and began rubbing it up and down, toying with him. She chuckled at the faces he was making, as she began rubbing harder and harder. He quickly sat up and pushed her off him so he could rip his shirt off, exposing his chiselled, Greek god like upper body. He tossed it over his head as it hung over the television, covering the highlights from the rugby match, "I need yeh in me quick."

He ripped through the back of the corset divulging her breasts, he looked at them lovingly. He held one in one hand and devoured the other, licking them lightly and sucking on them roughly. She moaned in pleasure as her moved to the other one. She felt herself becoming wet as he pushed his head in between them began licking underneath and around them. While with his fingers he pulled at her tight nipples, twisting and tugging at them. Her hands moved to his hair, she pushed his head down toward her belly button while she lay back on the couch; she enjoyed the feel of the leather on her bare back. Stephen placed kisses below her belly button; he could feel her breathing become heavier as he came closer to her special area. His fingers slid against her hips and pulled off her laced underwear. He pushed both her legs apart and began kissing her insides of her thighs. His facial hair tickled her skin as he came closer. He didn't mind tasting her juices; first he put one finger in and began pushing it further as he watched her eyes close tightly. He then put another finger in and watched her arch her back in delight. Then he put three fingers in and pushed it in further and further. She tugged at his hair while he then put his fingers in his mouth, licking his lips in front of her as he then moved his tongue inside, he lept up her juices and she could feel herself about to explode from his actions. He licked her slowly and then began licking her faster. She then decided to return him the favour as she leapt on his pushing him back on the couch. Clara unfastened his belt and then unzipped his pants down to his ankles. She could feel his shaft under his white briefs already becoming hard from her touch as she pulled them off. She smiled as she went down on him; she grasped her hand around his penis and began rubbing it while she lightly licked his testicles. The pleasure was immense and she watched his face cringe with excitement. She then placed his large cock in her mouth and moved it around, sucking it up and down until she could watch him about to come. He stopped her, not wanting to come in her mouth but inside her. She straddled on top of him and he inserted his cock into her area, the two thrusting into each other, at first slowly and then began a much faster pace. She pushed herself to fall on top of him, as they continued thrusting, "I'm trying" she screamed as she sucked on his neck. She began biting him, leaving teeth marks into his skin. Stephen thrusted harder and harder, feeling himself about to come he pushed her head up and engulfed her sweet lips one more time. Stephen came inside her and Clara collapsed on top of Stephen's body. The both of them covered in beads of sweat as they panted together, both feeling sexually satisfied. Clara got off him and began collecting her clothes from the floor. Stephen sat back up and put on his underwear and pants, his red hair was damp from sweat and fell forward over his forehead. Clara doused her dress back over her body but was unable to zip the back of her dress all the way up. She noticed Stephen sitting back on the couch watching her struggle, "Need a hand, lass?"

"I can do it" she said still struggling with the zipper. Stephen grinned, she was always so stubborn but as much as she tried, she couldn't zip it up.

"Here let me help" he said getting up. She turned her back to him as he efficiently zipped up her dress, one of his arms snatched up her waist, "Yeh know how much I love yeh Clara, yeh everything to me. I wouldn't feel like me without yeh."

She lowered her head, "I don't know about that." She turned around and noticed him gone then she lowered her gaze to find him on one knee holding out a small box. She grinned with happiness, as her eyes glossed with tears.

"Clara... you wanted me to do something. Well I'm been thinking about doing this the day, I saw you. I just was waiting for the right moment, when I wanted you to know that I probably love you more than you love me. I wouldn't be able to live me life without you. You are the greatest gift in me life. I need yeh, I want yeh to become me beautiful, wife" he spoke, "Will yeh marry me?"

She knelt down in front of him and placed her hands on his cheeks, "Of course I will you big, muscled ghost!"

He wiped the tears from her face and placed the diamond ring on her finger. She glanced at her ring happily before she kissed his lips again, "I love you Stephen."

She laid her head in his chest and he wrapped his large arms around her tightly, "I love yeh Clara."


End file.
